Dragonball Z Kai Lost Episodes
by Kira Sema
Summary: I haven't saw anyone do this yet, so I'd thought I give it a try. Warning: There is death, creepiness in here. Turn back if you're a chicken.
1. Gohan's Suicide

**Hello guys. Just wanting to point out something first. Kira's Story will not be updated soon. I don't feel like explaining why, but I have it saved on my dad's computer and we're not home. On the other hand what this is about. Well I was bored and I saw that no one made something like this so I decided to. If you don't like this kinda of stuff leave now it'll only get creepier. I have 2 lost episodes made. If you guys want more I'll make more.**

**Dragonball Z Kai Episode 99- Gohan's Suicide **

I really love Dragonball Z Kai, and I try to see all of the episodes. I was real busy in real life, so I didn't get to see the last few episodes. Since I was gonna buy the DVDs for the uncensored version anyway. I thought I go buy it now. Anyway when I got it I put it in my DVD player as soon as I got home. I knew there were only 98 episodes. The "last" episode was called: "Peace for the Future! The Spirit of Goku is forever!" I knew that was the episode that wasn't on TV or on the Nicktoons site. That's another reason why I bought the DVDs. After I saw the episode I was just about to pop the DVD out when the intro came on again. I could've sworn that was the last episode. Since I was very curious about this "lost" episode (For which I'll call it for now.) I decided to watch. Seeing as there was no "next episode" thingy at the end of episode 98. I figured it had to be a lost one. The lost episode intro ended and the title card came up. It was like the Sayain saga card and the title was "Gohan's Suicide." I was slightly confused at this point seeing that Gohan wouldn't commit suicide...or would he? The episode started off at the Son house.

Chi Chi yelling at Gohan to study; normally Gohan didn't really care about studying when he could, but this time he was very annoyed at studying. This was a few days after the defeat of Cell, and Gohan wanted a break from studying and fighting. He'd go up to see Piccolo now and again. Then Chi Chi was yelling at him screaming, "If it weren't for you Goku would be here! You should've fought Cell when your father told you to! I wish I'd never had you!" Gohan was ticked. He knew Chi Chi was pregnant with his sister/brother. He would've smacked her if she wasn't. He wasn't gonna kill another family member. He already knew what he did, and didn't want his mother reminding him. He screamed, "Fine if you don't want me I'm going to live with Piccolo! He's a better parent then you or my father! At least he's around when I need him! Not dead. Ok he was dead that one time, but he protected me!" He grabbed his stuff and flew to the lookout where Piccolo lived. When he got there Piccolo asks, "What are you doing here?" Gohan was crying at this point. He didn't say anything. Piccolo knew what happened since he'd been watching Gohan from there. Piccolo was hugging Gohan. Gohan said, "Why did he have to die. I can't take care of my mom and my baby sibling all by myself!" Piccolo said, "Gohan you're strong. I know that. I've trained you to be as strong as possible." I wanted to turn off the TV at this point, but something stopped me.

I had to keep watching. After Piccolo said that the screen cut to black for about 10 seconds. Then when it came back on the scene was again at the Son house. Gohan had to go back home only till his sibling was born then he'd take it and live with Piccolo, but it didn't turn out like that. Again Gohan was getting screaming at by Chi Chi. This time Gohan stormed out of there and straight to the lookout again. Only because Piccolo understands him, he's kind of like an uncle. This time he was gonna stay there. Gohan was hiding in one of the spare rooms, and was crying, and sobbing nonstop. Each sob was getting louder. I was in luck I was home alone at this point. Seeing that if someone else was watching this with me they'd turn it off. By now Piccolo came into the room where Gohan was. He tried calming him down, but Gohan was still there crying. It was like a baby's crying. Then Gohan was just silently crying uncontrollably. Piccolo was still trying to calm him down. Seeing as he knew what was going on he didn't say anything to Gohan now. Now Piccolo was just rubbing his back. At this point I was crying. I knew what he went through at this point and I started crying to. I was sad that this happened to him. Even though this is just fiction. I still cried with him. Like the time Vegeta died on Namek. I almost cried then. Now I'm crying for Gohan.

By now Gohan had fallen asleep, and Piccolo stopped rubbing his back. He went to get a blanket to put on Gohan. When Piccolo came back with a blanket Gohan was gone. He dropped it, and flew out of there trying to find Gohan. He couldn't sense his power level. He sent him a message telepathy he said, "Gohan where are you? I know your mom is being mean to you, but you don't have to run away! I'm here for you. I'll take care of you! I don't want to lose you. Gohan you were the first friend I ever had. You were the one who made me who I am. If I never met you I'd still be evil! Gohan please come back. I'm sure your father-" Gohan interrupted him and said; "Don't you even mention my father! He thinks he's doing a good job by staying dead. He hurt me badly! We can't wish him back. I have to end it." Piccolo said, "Gohan if you're gonna do what I think you're doing don't! There are a lot of people who care about you! Krillin, Bulma, Dende, Your mom, Baby Trunks, Vegeta, and Me. Yea Vegeta have his pride but he really does care about you! Dende's visiting his family. Don't you think he'll want to see you when you get back? I have my pride to, but I still love you like you were my own kid! Please Gohan listen to me." Piccolo went to where Gohan was, but he was too late.

Gohan had hung himself. He could've just blasted himself, but he wanted prove he did it to himself. Piccolo started crying at this point. He said, "Gohan... You will be forever missed." The screen again cut to black for 20-30 seconds. I was crying again at this point. When the scene came back on everyone was in the Son's front yard. Chi Chi had just buried Gohan's body. She was crying, and Ox King was hugging her. Everyone else was crying except Vegeta, and Piccolo. Baby Trunks was crying also, or was he crying about something else. Piccolo was holding back, and didn't want to cry in front of everyone, but Vegeta on the other hand didn't want to cry. Vegeta did cry already at home. Vegeta actually came to love the half breed. During that 3 year training he was sparing with Gohan a little bit, and came to love the kid. He never said anything though. That's the main reason why he wanted a kid mostly a boy. The tombstone said, "R.I.P Son Gohan, The Son of Son Goku, Chi Chi. Strong Fighter, and a very Smart boy.

Older brother to a sibling he'll never meet." Vegeta and Piccolo decided to leave before anyone else. Neither of them spoke a word. Then the screen went black for five seconds, and there was a note saying, "R.I.P Son Gohan forever missed never forgotten." After that the ending song came one. You know "Life your life like a kamehameha give your all don't ever give up ..." I was still crying. Seeing that the song was opposite the mood of the episode. There was a "Next episode" Preview. It said, "Next time on Dragonball Z Kai." The Battle Turns for the Worst... cell Attacks Android 18!" Goku Said. "I won't let you have her Cell!" Krillin Said. At this point the screen went to the main menu. I was pretty ticked of at this point, because that "Next Episode" Blimp was for episode 79, like 20 episodes before this suppose lost episode. I looked at the plastic I ripped off the box. It was a pre-owned DVD. That's why it was so cheap...

Some idiot went into this DVD and made a copy of the episode and changed it. I took the DVD out of the DVD player put it in back in the case. I hid it. That was the last time I'm watching that DVD... Luckily I bought the other DVDs also. They weren't pre-owned. I swear I didn't buy a pre-owned. Well I just remember my cousin got this for me. Well I'll get my revenge on her soon, but never again I am gonna watch this episode. I should've told her to watch it, but I'm not that mean. Anyway I don't want to start her off with this episode... Moral of the story, never buy a pre-owned DVD from Wal-Mart...


	2. Son Gohan Returns! Gohan has a Brother!

**Hey Guys the Second Lost episode. I'll make a 3rd one if wanted. **

**Dragonball Z Kai Episode 100- The Return Of Son Gohan! Gohan Has A Brother!**

This is the next episode after Gohan's Suicide I suggest you read that first before reading this chapter or you'll be very confused on the plot of this.

It's been 3 months since I watched Episode 99 of Dragonball Z Kai. As I stated before the lost episode wasn't suppose to be there. I was going through the DVDs I had and accidently found this one. My cousin who bought this was over my house, and she wanted to watch this DVD. I didn't want her to because of the episode. I tried to tell her but she didn't listen to me. She stole the dvd case popped the DVD out, and put it in my DVD player. I told her, "Kayla you better be ready for the last episode on the disc." Thats all I said before we watched this.

All the episodes were normal until we came to the dreadful episode 99. We cried through the entire thing. Gohan was her favorite character. After the credit song ended for that episode the intro came on again. This time I was scared. This is the 2nd time i'm watching this dvd but I had no idea there was another lost episode. Kayla said, "Hey Al I thought that was the last episode of the dvd?" I said, "It was. I don't know what episode this episode is. Oh yea next time I take you shopping you're not getting me a dvd." We heard the intro end. The title card was again the saiyan saga one, but the title was "The Return Of Son Gohan! Gohan has a Brother!" Kayla and I both stared at each other then the tv, and we did that for a few minutes.

The episode started at the lookout. Dende had just returned from visiting his family on New Namek. Piccolo was breaking the news to him. He said, "I'm sorry Dende, Gohan... he...he killed himself..." Piccolo was holding back tears. Dende said, "Did you try wishing him back with the dragonballs?" Piccolo facepalmed himself and said, "Why didn't I think of that? I'm such an idiot." Piccolo went off to tell everyone to collect the dragonballs. The screen went to black for 5 seconds. Then it went to Gohan with King Kai, and Goku. Goku was displeased with Gohan. Not just for dying, but killing himself. Goku screamed, "Gohan I told you to take care of your mother and your baby sibling! I'm very mad at you right now!" Gohan just sat there crying his eyes out. Gohan said, "You were the one who died. I couldn't take the pain of you gone, and mom saying it was my fault. I need you dad." He was just sitting there crying for like 5 minutes.

Goku was hugging Gohan. Then he said, "Gohan i'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't know dying would cause you this much pain, but I can't go back Gohan. You have to take care of your mother, and your sibling." Now he squeezed Gohan. Then the gang just wished Gohan back with the dragonballs, and Gohan said yes to go back. He was wished back body and all. Everyone hugged Gohan except Piccolo, and Vegeta. Gohan starting crying out of happiness. He went over to Piccolo and said, "I'm sorry." Then he hugged Piccolo. Piccolo hugged him back. A tear came out of his eye. He didn't care that everyone was watching. Kayla, and I were crying at this point. Piccolo said, "Never do that again Gohan. I was very worried I lost my first friend." Gohan then went to his mom. Chi Chi hugged Gohan and said, "Don't you ever do that again!" Gohan then said to everyone, "I'm sorry everyone. I was stupid and a fool." No one said anything.

Kayla and I were just staring at the tv waiting for something to happen. Then Chi Chi was having Goten. Chi Chi screamed, "I'm going into Labor!" Kayla and I were staring at each other creeped out. Luckily the screen went black for 10 seconds and then a screen of Chi Chi in the hospital holding Goten. The doctor just asked what she'll name him. Gohan asked, "Um mom can I name him?" Chi Chi said, "Depends." Gohan asked, "Can we name him Goten?" she said, "Sure. We'll name him Goten." The screen turned to black again for 5 seconds, and then the scene is at the lookout with Piccolo. Gohan just flew up there to talk to Piccolo. He wasn't gonna live there like he was planning to. He wanted take to care of his mother, but just wanted to stay with Piccolo for a few days. Chi Chi didn't mind, and of course Piccolo didn't care.

Gohan just got to the lookout and looked around. No one there. He just went to one of the spare rooms, and took a little /nap. When he woke up he sensed Piccolo's power level. Gohan got up and went out quietly. When he got outside he saw Piccolo. Piccolo said, "How long have you been here?" Gohan said, "What time is it? I fell asleep in the spare room." Piccolo said, "You were only asleep for about an hour. I felt your power level when I came back, so I'd thought I let you rest." Gohan stretched his arms and said, "Thanks Piccolo. I feel much better." Then Gohan just stood there. Like he was gonna cry again. Kayla, and I were ready to cry again. I'm glad we were left at my house alone.

Piccolo then came by Gohan, and hugged him tightly. Gohan just cried again. I knew those were man tears. Gohan said, "Um Piccolo could you talk to my mom about having sparring matches during the week?" Piccolo said, "I'll try to Gohan. I can't promise you she'll say yes." Gohan said, "Thank you Piccolo. I just hope she says yes. I don't know how I can deal with this myself." They were both quiet. Gohan then went into the spare room to rest a little bit. Piccolo kept checking up on him every so often to make sure he was ok, but when Piccolo checked on him again he was crying. Piccolo just rubbed his back, and then Gohan stopped crying and was sleeping peacefully. The screen went to black for like 10 seconds. Then we see Piccolo and Gohan sparring, and Gohan was smiling. He was having fun. Chi Chi allowed him to spar with Piccolo as long as he doesn't leave her again. Everything was peaceful once again. The screen went to black, and the ending song came on, but no "next episode" preview. Well that was good. The screen went to the main menu. Kayla, and I were still crying a little, but we got over it and did something fun. Oh yea we also noticed that this episode was an hour long. Weird. First Kai episode to be an hour.

Moral of the story: Never let your cousin get you a DVD from Wal-mart...


End file.
